


Everybody Loves Hannah Montana

by Ballumblog



Category: Ballum, Ben Mitchell - Fandom, EastEnders (TV), ben Mitchell and Callum (halfway) highway, ben mitchell and callum highway, callum highway - Fandom
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blow Job, Callum Highway, Funny, Hannah Montana - Freeform, M/M, scene continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballumblog/pseuds/Ballumblog
Summary: This has been sat in my notes since October because I was too scared to post it lol.Pre scene before the famous sofa sceneIn my head it was the next morning after the Friday 25th scene so that’s how I have written it. Sorry if that’s not canon to some people :(Anyway.. let me know what you think. I’m scared haha
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 79





	Everybody Loves Hannah Montana

After Stuart had returned to the flat whilst Ben and Callum where finishing up on Friday night, Ben thought it wise to not overstay his welcome the morning after leaving before breakfast. 

‘Look, as much as I love winding your brother up Babe, I don’t fancy waking up in a car boot again. We need to take baby steps with him don’t we. See you later yer?’

Callum had been disappointed. They both had a rare day off and with all the overtime Ben had been doing, he was looking forward to just chilling all day. 

Ben was annoyed too. He refused to believe that Callum had never seen an episode of Hannah Montana and had secretly bought the Movie hoping to help Cal with his next step of his big gay adventure. That’s when he had an idea.

‘Babe, meet me at my old mans in 10, free house I’ll even cook you breakfast’ he said down the phone as soon as Callum picked up. 

10 minutes later Callum arrived and saw Ben setting up the DVD player with a round of toast and 2 cups of tea laying on the table. 

‘When You said you would cook me breakfast, Ben, I was thinking a fry up, Not toast. And who cuts their toast into triangles anyway’ Callum stated as he handed Ben his Call Of Duty hoping for a few games with him and picked up a piece of toast. 

‘Ohhh no, COD’s far too heterosexual babe. We need to get you up to speed and turn the baby gay into a teenage gay’ ben stated standing up and pecking cal on the cheek.

‘wish you would stop teasing me with that’ Callum moaned going to sit on the sofa finishing his piece of toast.

‘you were the one who declared yourself as one, babe, so it’s clearly my job to educate you. Starting with the delights of Hannah Montana’ 

‘BEN, there’s no way I’m watching that shit. Can’t we watch the match instead? Or at least the rugby World Cup. All those fit men, THAT’S education.’

‘No, no, no. I called you round for one reason and one reason only: Hannah Montana.’ He stared over to Callum seeing the pout on his face. 

‘Oh for god sake Cal, I don’t know about a baby gay but you are a bloody baby, I will give you a blowie if you agree to watch it with me after?’ 

‘DEAL’ cal shouted smirking already pulling off his jumper and throwing it to the side of the couch, knowing he was about to get very hot. Ben was already getting on his knees unbuttoning Callum’s jeans. He pulled them off and threw them to the other side of the room, before pulling Cal’s dick out of his boxers, already half hard in anticipation. Ben’s mouth was starting to water.

‘You love this don’t you?’ Callum said, starting to get a lot more confident having sex with Ben. ‘I love the way you look at my dick, don’t think I have ever felt so wanted.’ 

Ben looked up at Callum giving him his ‘Callum look’ before giving his dick a slow lick on the tip, teasing. Ben laughed when Callum’s eyes rolled back with pleasure and pent up anticipation. 

Callum was amazed with his sex life with Ben. He hadn’t realised Sex could be more than just getting each other off and worrying that you aren’t doing enough. With Ben he didn’t care about what his facial expressions were doing and instinct seemed to help him find his way around Bens body. After their first night together he truly realised what people were talking about when they said sex could be mind blowing. 

Ben teased Callum. Going from licking his tip to kissing around his thigh, stomach, his balls. Never once taking his eyes off Callum’s face. 

‘Ben. Please!’ Cal moaned sinking further down the sofa. 

‘Please what babe?’ Ben enquired innocently. Or as innocent as he can be whilst sucking a love bite onto Callum’s happy trail. 

‘Please Ben, just suck me!’ 

‘You only had to ask’ and with that, Ben took Callum down in one big gulp. Staying down and swallowing before slowly sucking his way back up leaving a trail of saliva in his path. 

‘Jesus Christ!’ Callum shouted closing his eyes then thinking better of it wanting to watch Ben at work. 

‘Ben will do’ Ben replied whilst taking a breath before going back down onto Callum sucking and bobbing his head continuously. 

*

Ben continued with his technique for 10 minutes. Holding Callum by the base and continuing to suck him down fondling with his balls at the same time.

Last night had been everything for Ben. Sure, he has had a lot of meaningless sex in the past but nothing compares to sex with feelings. He had been trying to deny this for 4 years but after the way Callum opened him up and sensually fucked him last night he knew there was no going back. 

Callum was a natural. He had asked a few questions and Ben could tell he wasn’t an expert but, God, sex with them just clicked straight away. 

The way Callum just knew how to open Ben up though had him wondering if it was something he had maybe done to himself in the past. This train of thought had been playing on Ben’s mind and he decided to test his theory.

Whilst taking a breather, slowly stroking Callum and playing with his balls Ben glanced up to see Callum’s eyes closed, head back totally blissed out. He slowly took his right hand from Cal’s balls giving his index finger a firm suck before taking Callum back into his mouth at the same time as slowly circling His rim.

‘Fuck!’ Callum shouted, eyes shooting open and staring down at ben shocked.

‘Just testing the water babe... is it warm?’ 

It took Callum a second to reply trying to get used to the feeling of another persons finger somewhere he hadn’t even explored himself yet as well as trying to decode Ben and his stupid inappropriately timed metaphors. 

‘Yes... yes but don’t put it in please’ cal breathed through a moan. 

‘Heard you loud and clear’ ben replied going back to licking Callum from the base to tip whilst still circling his rim with his finger. He could tell Callum was getting close by his breathing. 

Ben put his full cock back in his mouth finding that Cal was beginning to lose control of his body as he started to slowly thrust up. Not that Ben was complaining he loved the feeling of it in the back of his throat. 

Ben began to moan around his dick knowing full well what the vibrations of his mouth would do to Callum and just like that Callum shouted out before cuming right down Bens throat. 

Conscious of the fact that he was in his dads living room, ben swallowed down as much as he could as to not to make a mess and then as soon as he knew the spurts of cum had stopped, he jumped up and straddled Callum kissing him and sharing the last drops of cum with his lover. A kink of Bens Callum was soon learning.

Callum grabbed both sides of Bens face continuing to kiss him sensually before slowly pulling off

‘That was... wow Ben. Best on yet.’

Ben laughed. He leaned down onto Callum’s chest for a second before he looked back into his eyes. 

‘Glad to be of service now... Hannah Montana?’ He enquired before jumping up and grabbing the DVD off the table and turning to the TV on. 

Callum groaned before sitting up on the couch as he still tried to regulate his breathing. 

Ben pressed play before he jumped onto the sofa leaning his his head on Callum’s lap and grabbing his arm from behind so he could begin to stroke it. 

*

*text message*

Ben _:_ _Just because you were saved by ‘The Sharon’ this morning doesn’t mean you have gotten out of watching the rest of the Hannah Montana movie with me. Mine (Ian’s) at 6pm tonight? Might be a Chinese in it for you. And play your cards right I could show you what else my fingers are capable of. Also Don’t worry, I didn’t tell Sharon that it’s the sofa that needs cleaning, not the sheets ;) x_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
